Plus aucun sens
by OrageAutomnale
Summary: Léger UA. Isaac, après la mort de son père, triste et seul, se sens épuisé, déprimé. Jusqu'au jour ou il rencontre une petite personne et sourie pour la première fois depuis euh... depuis très longtemps. OS.


Hellow everyone ! C'est mon premier OS donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, préparez vos têtes et c'est parti ! :D

Charlotti ! Je te dédie mon premier OS alors j'espère qu'il va te plaire. La veille de la rentrée pour nous motiver un peu ! ;D

C'est un UA ! Univers Alternatif donc il n'y a pas des p'tits culs poilus de loup-garous qui se baladent partout.

Bon, s'il y a des fautes, frappez moi, engueulez moi, tout ce que vous voulez, parce que je suis la _seule_ a être sur mes écrits pour l'instant.

 _Enjoy !_

 **Posté le 31/08/2015.**

* * *

 **Plus aucun sens.**

J'en ai marre. Les gens sont si stupides, tellement naïfs. Ils s'imaginent que la vie est belle, simple et « _sans aucun soucis »._

Si stupides.

Je les déteste tous.

Quand ils apprennent ce que j'ai vécu ils viennent me voir, m'observent comme si j'allais les mordre et disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas, comme « Je suis désolé » hypocrite ou encore « Comment ton père a pu te faire ça ? » sans intérêt.

Ils m'étouffent.

Ces personnes que je ne connais pas, ces gens sont tellement stupides. Ils ne savent _rien_ , ne me connaissent pas et ils osent venir me reparler de mon passé.

Je les déteste.

Vous ne savez _rien_.

Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait d'être rejeté de la communauté à cause de votre père, à cause de ces bleus sur votre visage qui font fuir quiconque.

 **Rejeté.**

Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de frissonner d'angoisse, de détresse quand vous passez à côté de votre malheureux frigo.

 **Souvenirs douloureux.**

Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait, lorsque vous marchez, d'entendre des murmures juste après votre passage. Et pour ne pas les entendre, vous comblez le silence dans votre esprit, en faisant des sondages idiots « Pourquoi diable, bouclette rime avec frisette ? ».

 **Pour oublier.**

Se faire prendre en pitié par les adultes et professeurs juste à cause de _lui_. Juste à cause de ce qu'il a _fait_. _Je le déteste._

Ces sourires en public ne sont que façades et deviennent larmes et désespoir lorsque je passe la barrière de _notre_ maison qui me sépare du reste du monde. Non, de _ma_ maison. Les professeurs ont remarqués la baisse de mes résultats et me prenne en pitié. _Encore_. _Je déteste ça._

Après la mort de mon père, je ne suis plus retourné au sous-sol. _Evidemment_. Je veux oublier. Mais malheureusement, le frigo est toujours là pour me le rappeler. Le traître.

La vie est fade, si éphémère. _Sans aucuns_ _goûts_. J'ai toujours rêvé que mon père disparaisse à jamais de ma vie. Mais j'en ai aussi fait des cauchemars. Je pensais qu'en le supprimant, ma douleur et ma peur disparaîtraient avec lui. Mais, bien malgré moi, ce sentiment d'oppression ne s'est pas ne s'est pas envolé. Il s'est justement incrusté encore plus profondément. _Evidemment_ , c'était prévisible.

Je me suis refermé encore plus sur moi-même. Plus personne ne me parlait. Heureusement. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'étais comme ces adolescents qui s'enfermaient dans la drogue et l'alcool. Sauf que je ne fumais pas et que je ne buvais pas.

Mais c'était tout comme. Je n'osais pas me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain alors je l'ai enlevé. Je savais de quoi j'avais l'air mais je ne pouvais rien faire. De toutes façons qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Mon apparence physique n'est qu'un détail, même si les gens changeraient d'avis sur moi –je m'en moque soit dise en passant- mon état d'esprit, lui ne bougerait pas d'un poil.

Je les déteste pour _ça_.

Et puis il y eu ce jour, là, le 12 novembre. Je t'ai trouvé, tu avais l'air totalement perdu. Jour banal et pluvieux, je rentrais du lycée, en marchant lentement, la tête ailleurs. J'aime bien la pluie.

Je t'ai aperçu, sous, le banc en face de ma maison, détrempé, la bobine penchée vers le sol. Tu avais l'air tellement abattu, triste et seul. Tu m'as fait penser à mon état d'esprit en ce moment. Triste. Seul.

Alors je me suis approché doucement et je t'ai pris par-dessous les deux pattes avant, te prenant dans mes bras, te couvrant de cette pluie fine.

D'un air surpris, un miaulement t'échappa. Ton pelage couleur corbeau était plaqué par la bruine. Tu paressais si maigre. Mais tu ne t'es pas débattu, étais-tu peut-être trop fatigué ?

« Coucou, mimi. »

Je rentre chez moi, attrape une serviette dans la salle de bain et te pose par terre. Je t'ébouriffe les poils en te frottant pour te réchauffer un minimum. Tu miaules et trottes à présent dans la maison et renifles un peu partout. Je m'amuse à te regarder, tu es tellement mignon. Je me demande si je vais vraiment te garder.

Le soir, à table, je te donne des bouts de jambon dans une petite assiette puisque je n'ai pas de croquettes. Tu sembles apprécier si je prends en compte tes ronronnements assez évocateurs. Je pense attendre un peu avant de te confier à une association.

Sortant de la douche, je te vois me fixer, les fesses sur mon matelas avec des yeux si émotifs que j'en suis presque gêné.

Je n'ai toujours pas réfléchis à ton nom.

Une fois allongé sous les draps, je ne m'attends pas à rencontrer un espèce plumo, qui se trouve être un corps, qui se révèle être toi, le p'tit chat. Alors je le laisse faire. Tu te cales contre mon cou et je sens une douce chaleur se propager dans ma poitrine. Je me rends compte que tu es l'ami qui n'a jamais été là pour moi. Tu es la peluche que je n'ai jamais eu pour me rassurer de ces horreurs.

Tu me _consoles_.

Ça y est je t'ai trouvé un nom. Le nom que je n'ai jamais pu prononcer parce que je n'en avais pas.

« Doudou. »

C'est fou de se dire que ma vision des choses a changé grâce à un p'tit chat innocent.

 _Je l'adore._

* * *

Voila voila ! Un pt'it OS de 903 mots, un peu triste, je vous l'accorde, qui parle d'Isaac le p'tit choux parce qu'il m'inspirait beaucoup, mais qui finit bien.

Prévenez moi si vous voulez une suite ou encore dites moi vos impressions. Ça me ferais vraiment plaisir.

Write you soon !

OrageAutomnale. xxx.


End file.
